This invention relates to motorized skateboard type of devices. Presently, skateboarding is limited to skating one way down a paved hill which is often hard to find. The present invention permits skateboarding on any paved surface, and where the terrain is hilly, up and down the hill. In addition, power skateboarding combines the excitement of controlling the propelling power with the inherent aspects of conventional skateboarding such as holding balance and steering by body and limbs manipulation.